


Carnival

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: But when isn't he, Carnival, Connor's loyal to his his boyf, Established Relationship, Evan's sneaky, F/F, I have no idea how to tag a work help, Jared's a prick, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Oneshot, School, School Carnival, There really isn't any mentions of the mental illnesses in this, but i still know they have them!, established relationships - Freeform, i just want my boys to be happy, im gonna go ask my dad to help tag brb, it smells like eggs help me, sneeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Evan's stuck working at the school carnival. He looks, 'really fucking tired,' at least in Connor's opinion. So Connor tries to get someone to cover the rest of his shift.





	Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> lol idk yeet this is bad i think

“Ev, Evan! Evvvannn! Evvaan-” Evan cut him off by turning around and snapping at him.

“What, Connor?!” He looked, ‘really fucking exhausted,’ in Connor’s opinion. He was picked to help run the carnival that the school was hosting.

“Evan, you look really fucking tired. We should go chillax at the orchard.” Evan sighed, and looked up at Connor again, with those ‘big, beautiful, eyes.’

“I can’t just leave, someone will at least have to cover me here.” Then Connor had an idea, that might just work if he played his cards right.

“Okay, if I get someone to cover you for the rest of the day, will you please get the hell out of the carnival with me?” Evan turned back around, but not before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.  

“I’ll take that as a yes.” A grin spread quickly across his face.

 

\---

 

 

He walked across the football field, that had students on towels and blankets that were eating food, talking or reading books. When he passed by them, he got weird looks, like normal, but he told himself it was because he was in dark jeans and a black vest in the middle of summer. It helped to stay on the calmer side. At the end of the field, eating something, was Jared Kleinman. Connor’s hair flopped up and down as he walked quickly in the field, his combat boots making a plush sound as it hit the tall grass that hadn’t been mowed in a while.

“Jared fucking Kleinman. What the hell are you doing?” Jared looks around for a second, like he was looking for someone, then looked up at Connor.

“Literally nothing. What could I be doing wrong? I’m pretty sure my date just got up and left, so nothing,  Connor _fucking_ Murphy .” Connor tilted his head the tiniest bit upward.  

“Good, if you're doing nothing, you can help me out.” He grabbed Jared’s shoulder and hosted him up.

“Jesus, Murphy. What could I do to help you right now? I’ve now decided that I’m gonna bitch because my date just got up and fucking left! After 10 fucking minutes!”  Connor pouted his lip, sarcastically.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, but sweet little Jared needs to cover  my boyfriend, Evan’s shift at the carnival booth.”

“Why the hell would I want to do that?” Connor shoved him a bit, both hands on his chest. Jared stumbles back a bit.

“Because Evan’s exhausted! He’s been working all day, and a few customers were really big assholes, and I had to tell them to fuck off so he didn’t cry! He,” Connor ran a hand through his hair.

“Just really needs the rest of his shift covered because he won’t leave if he fucking doesn’t. So get over your stupid fucking date leaving you, and help me out, motherfucker.” He could barely catch his breath, and Jared cocked an eyebrow.

“What’s in it for me?”

“Money. You get fucking paid, that’s what you get out of it, fucker.” Connor was crying to calm himself down. Breath in, breath out.

“I’m sorry, but I already have a perfectly fine job. I make money, I’m not gonna bust my ass so Evan doesn’t have too. Sorry, not sorry.” He had a shit eating grin on his face.

“Oh, fuck you!” People were looking now. Before anything escalated, he walked away.

 

\---

 

 

Connor was now sitting under a tree, contemplating. Maybe his sister would help his boyfriend out. He knew she was hanging with Alana, the person who apparently planned this whole thing, so she was probably stressing on making sure everything was perfect so the meant his sister was probably stressing, too. This should be able to persuade her. She should be by the ice cream truck, because he was sure he’d seen Alana’s clipboard, and it was about noon.

“Zoe! Zoey!” Connor had spotted her walking around with Alana. He sped walked toward her and stopped in front of her.

“What the hell, Connor?” She intertwined her fingers with Alana’s like she was trying to tell him something, but he didn’t pick up on whatever that was.

“Look, I need you to do something.” Zoe then took her hand away, crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the concrete.

“Okay, go on,” He sucked in a breath.

“Evan needs someone to cover the rest of his shift because he is exhausted. Please help him out!” Another breath sucked in. Zoe cocked an eyebrow.

“ _Why the hell won’t you just do it?_ ” This isn’t what he wanted. _Shit._

“uh, They said I wasn’t allowed too. Please do this for me, your _favorite_ brother.” Then the shorter girl behind her spoke up.

“I think you should do it, Zoe. I saw Evan earlier, and he looked really out of it. I would do it, but I have other responsibilities. I can’t imagine how Evan is doing now.” Zoe’s posture relaxed at the sound of her voice. She turned around to face her girlfriend. Alana had that giddy, ‘ _do the right thing!_ ’ face on. Zoe turned back around.

“Fine! Only cause ‘Lana wants me too, though.” Connor grabbed her hand.

“Oh thank God, follow me.”

 

 

\---

 

 

Zoe disappeared into the tiny booth, and a few minutes later, Evan appeared.

“C’mon! Hop in, Evan. I’ve been waiting in this hot car for, like, 7 minutes.” Evan rolled his eyes while closing the door.

“We are gonna go to the orchard, right?” Connor gave him that ghost of a smile.

"Hell yeah, and we’re gonna smoke my good shit, Evan!” Evans' eyes got big.

“Why the hell do you wanna get high? Did something happen? Connor, something totally happened! What happened?” Connor put a hand on his shoulder.

“Calm down, Evan. Nothing happened, I just had to talk to Jared, and listen to his sob story of how his date left him 10 minutes into their date. I’m just, tuckered out. I wanna, relax.” Evan put on that smile then, the smile that only Connor knew the meaning behind it.

“Okay, let’s go to the orchard, _babe._ ” Connor licked his lips,

“Jesus, we’re gonna have to go to your house, aren’t we?” Evan looked out of the windshield and smiled again.

“Yup.” He said, popping the 'p'.

 

\---

 

Connor was laying in Evan’s full-sized bed, panting. Evan was curled up next to him, with his head in the crook of his neck.

“Hey, thank you, very much Connor.” Connor turned over the tiniest bit, causing a long lock of chocolate hair to fall over Evan.

“I find it so funny, that you made me walk all around the campus, to get someone to get you out of your job, just so we could have sex.” Evan smiled into his neck.

“Oh, shut the hell up, go to sleep.”

 

                                            _Everything was perfect, just at that moment._

 


End file.
